YOU BELONG WITH ME
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: One shot inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift, "You belong with me". ¿Podrá Edward alguna vez darse cuenta que todo lo que él está buscando ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo?


**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**(INSPIRADO EN VIDEO Y LETRA DE TAYLOR SWIFT)**

_**Ni siquiera hace falta aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino que le pertenecen a la única y talentosa escritora Stephenie Meyer**__**.**_

"_La raíz cuadrada de ciento cincuenta y cinco décimos es igual a dos equis más uno__…", repetía en mi cabeza e iba planteando el problema matemático en mi cuaderno de apuntes. "Sencillo", murmuré mientras iba obteniendo con éxito el resultado deseado._

_ Era martes en la noche y yo aún continuaba haciendo tarea. Era el último trabajo práctico de matemáticas que haría para la secundaria. Apenas __faltaba una semana para la entrega de diplomas, y sólo tres días para el juego final y el baile de graduación al cual definitivamente no iba a asistir. Primero y principal, porque debía comenzar a estudiar para mi examen de ingreso a Dartmouth. Marketing no era algo fácil, y la admisión a una universidad de ese calibre no era moneda corriente. Y segundo, porque no tenía cita. Nadie me había invitado a ir, pero qué más da, siempre seré recordada como "Isabella Come libros Swan", y no voy a cambiar mi reputación a días de irme de Forks. _

_ Sonreí triunfal al notar que ya no me quedaban más números que restar, ni más equis que calcular. Había terminado. Respiré profundamente mientras me za__mbullía de espaldas en mi cama. Mientras tomaba el control del reproductor en el aire ponía "Claro de Luna", a un volumen no muy alto. La música clásica no era mi género favorito, pero mi madre tocaba el piano, así que me "encariñé" con algunas melodías famosas de Debussy. Me quité los anteojos y cerré mis ojos, dejándome ir a un mundo paralelo con cada nota. Fue entonces cuando una sarta de groserías me devolvió al mundo real de un golpe._

"_Aquí vamos o__tra vez…", pensé para mis adentros mientras me ponía de pie y colocaba mis gafas. Abrí la cortina y me encontré con una situación esperada. En la ventana de al lado, pude observar como mi amor platónico, Edward Cullen, hablaba por celular y se movía de un lado para el otro con nerviosismo. Realmente no la estaba pasando bien, su humor no era el mejor. Tal vez se preguntarán cómo lo sabía, pues bien, Edward y yo hemos sido algo así como amigos, desde que me mudé aquí hace dos veranos. Las ventanas de nuestras respectivas habitaciones estás enfrentadas, así que nos comunicamos a través de ellas. Nos conocemos muy bien y tenemos cosas en común, aunque realmente no muchas. Él es alto y musculoso, tiene cabello color bronce y siempre lo lleva desarreglado y sin peinar, aunque le sienta genial. Amo enterrar mis dedos en él cada vez que bromeamos. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que más me gusta de Ed. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda son definitivamente los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Y su sonrisa… simplemente provoca que te derritas aunque afuera esté siempre nublado y haga menos de diez grados centígrados. Además, él es tan buena persona, tan caballero, tan divertido, tan honesto…Es imposible no amarlo. Él es perfecto, y nunca dejaré de repetirlo. En cambio yo, al lado de él, dejo muchísimo que desear. Mi piel es prácticamente de porcelana, soy casi transparente. Tengo cabello color castaño, y ojos color chocolate, que, a pesar de ser algo bonitos, son opacados por mis gafas y mi forma de vestir siempre tan… clásica. Nunca uso polleras cortas ni zapatos de tacón, más bien prefiero las sudaderas y un par de zapatillas Converse._

_Era evidente que yo no encajaba para nada con __él, y por eso mismo había elegido a Tanya en vez de a mí. Esa muchacha alta, rubia y bien proporcionada era lo que toda chica deseaba ser. Era popular, adinerada, su forma de vestir era provocativa e impecable y se había convertido en la capitana de las porristas este año. Fue por eso que nadie se sorprendió cuando a mediados del primer semestre, se la vio caminar por los pasillos de la mano de mi amigo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela. Todos creían que eran la pareja perfecta, pero yo sabía que no era así. Y ahí estaba él otra vez, gritándole a través de su teléfono celular vaya a saber uno por qué. Esperé que colgara para poder hablar con él, pero en ese instante miré el reloj y me di cuenta que a los vecinos no les agradaría que estuviéramos a los gritos a medianoche, así que tomé mi cuaderno de apuntes y escribí con un marcador negro:_

_¿Estás bien? – Dos segundos después el tomó __su cuaderno y escribió con trazos precisos._

_Cansado del drama._

_Lo siento – volví a escribir mientras cambiaba de hoja. Él sólo agachó la cabeza a modo de resignación. Tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero era hora de hacerle saber que yo le quería y que estaría siempre cerca de él._

_Te quiero – escribía cada letra muerta de miedo, sin saber que esperar. Sin embargo, cuando levanté la vista para mostrar mi cuaderno, él ya no estaba. Inclusive, había cerrado la cortina. Decidí no molestarlo, realmente no estaba pasando un buen momento. Guardé aquella frase delatora en mi cuaderno e intenté despejar mi cabeza. _

_Me puse a pensar en qué podría hacer para matar el rato, aún no estaba cansada. Decidí entonces comenzar a probarme la ropa que me llevaría conmigo a __Massachusetts__. Tal vez necesitaba un cambio de estilo. Puse un viejo CD de las Spice Girls y comencé a bailar de un lado para el otro, sin importarme si mis descoordinados pies lo hacían bien o no. Nadie me estaba mirando. _

_Me encontré a mi misma dormida en el sofá de mi habitación la mañana siguiente. Me costó comprender cómo había llegado hasta ahí la noche anterior. Luego recordé lo que había estado haciendo y me sonrojé. _

_¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mi madre confusa al ver el rubor en mis mejillas mientras me servía un vaso de leche._

_Nada…sólo recordé algo._

_Eres increíble. Dime cielo, ¿cómo andan __las cosas con tu amigo Cullen?_

_Bien, eso creo. Ayer lo vi discutiendo con su novia otra vez por teléfono._

_¿Todavía sigue con esa? – enarcó una ceja._

_Sí, ¿por qué? – intenté que esa pregunta no me afectara. _

_Es sólo que – me miró dudosa. – Siempre creí que iban a terminar juntos._

_¿Ellos? – pregunté, sumamente confundida._

_No. Tú y él._

_Mamá, ¡no digas idioteces! – me ruboricé, deseando que fuera cierto._

_No lo sé, siempre sentí como si tu fueras para él y el… te perteneciera. Tienes razón, son sólo idioteces, no me escuches._

_Adiós mamá – la besé en la mejilla y salí por la puerta de adelante. _

_Me senté en el banco del jardín mientras esperaba a que Edward saliera. A pesar de no hablar mucho allí, siempre íbamos juntos al instituto, a veces en su Volvo, y a veces en mi camioneta. Dio la bendita casualidad de que ambos se averiaron el mismo día, y por eso, tanto el lunes como el martes, fuimos a pie. Cuando al fin escuché el ruido de su puerta, me giré para observarlo. Estaba despampanante como siempre, jeans caídos y gastados, una camisa a cuadros que le marcaba el pecho y su pelo alborotado. _

_Hola Bells – besó mi mejilla y se sentó a mi lado._

_¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunté intentando ignorar el calor en mis pómulos._

_Sí, eso creo. Siento haberte dejado así anoche, es que no estaba bien. Luego volví a correr la cortina y te vi bailar, realmente no quería molestarte. _

_¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?- sentí como mi rostro se ponía azul._

_Ey, calma. Lo haces bien. Me levantaste el ánimo, créeme. – tomó mi barbilla y me miró a los ojos. Estuve al borde del colapso. __– Además, no sé por qué te preocupas, de cualquier forma de veré bailar el sábado. _

_No._.._yo no creo que eso sea posible._

_¿No irás al baile?__ – preguntó tratando de entenderme. _

_No, no lo haré. _

_¿Por qué?_

_Es sólo que…debo comenzar a estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad o me quedaré sin vacante._

_¿A qué universidad asistirás finalmente?_

_Dartmouth._

_Debe ser una broma. También estudiaré allí – justo lo que faltaba. – Yo di el examen hace meses para entrar._

_Sí, lo sé, pero estuve en Volterra en aquella época, ¿recuerdas?, Debo dar sí o sí la prueba de ingreso el próximo mes._

_Comprendo. De verás lo siento. Dime por lo menos que irás a verme jugar…_

_Por supuesto que iré, además tengo que tocar la maldita flauta – fruncí el ceño al recordar que formaba parte de la orquesta del colegio. _

_Eso suena interesante – se burló._

_Vete a la mierda – lo empujé entre risas. _

_Ouch, eso dolió Isabella Swan, basta de golpecitos – ver su risa después de tanto tiempo me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. No recuerdo haberla visto desde que Tanya entró en su vida. No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez debería ser de esta manera, él y yo juntos, una sola persona, tan natural, tan fácil…pero el jamás se daría cuenta de que todo lo que estaba buscando estaba a su lado. Yo era la única que lo conocía tal cual era, la que lo entendía… - Vámonos de una vez o llegaremos tarde – interrumpió mis sueños, se reincorporó en la acera de un salto y extendió su mano para que me levantara._

_Justo en ese momento, un convertible rojo se estacionó a un par de metros de donde estábamos._

_Vamos, amor – la idiota de Tanya gritó de forma posesiva._

_Hola, amor. __Voy a llevar a Bella – respondió Edward, agachando la cabeza. – Sólo iré contigo si ella también viene. – noté que la rubita me lanzaba una mirada asesina y decidí intervenir._

_No te preocupes, iré sola caminando._

_No voy a dejar que te vayas sin mí__._

_Estamos a diez cuadras Edward, no seas dramático._

_Está bien, te veré en diez minutos. – Saludó con la mano y entró en el coche. En ese momento Tanya lo tomó bruscamente de la nuca y lo atrajo hasta ella para besarlo salvajemente mientras me dedicaba otra mirada aún más asesina que la anterior. Me estremecí, pero intenté ignorarla. Agaché la cabeza y caminé calle abajo. _

_No vi a Edward en todo el día, además, hoy no teníamos biología y yo sólo había ido al instituto para entregar el trabajo de matemáticas. Eran apenas las once de la mañana y ya estaba devuelta en casa._

_ Decidí faltar a clases los dos días restantes. Los aproveché al máximo para ir a visitar a mi primo Jacob y a sus amigos a la reserva Quileute. Ellos siempre me hacían sentir __como en casa, y siempre tenían tiempo para armar una fogata cada vez que los visitaba, y contar historias de terror. _

_El viernes decidí ir a casa de mi padre a ayudarlo con la comida. Realmente no le iba muy bien, así que cociné sus platos preferidos y se los congelé para que pudiera comerlos durante el fin de semana, en el cual yo estaría sumamente ocupada. _

_Casi sin darme cuenta el sábado llegó. No estaba muy entusiasmada porque así sea, pero mientras pensaba en lo triste de abandonar la escuela, __iba poniéndome el ridículo uniforme, y me trenzaba el pelo. Salí de mi casa con algo de retraso, incluso casi me olvido la flauta, y créanme que algo mucho más vergonzoso que ponerse el uniforme de la banda y tocar un instrumento, es ponerse el uniforme de la banda y no tocarlo. Gracias a Dios mi camioneta ya estaba en condiciones para ser conducida. Me introduje en la cabina de un salto y aceleré tanto como pude. Sabía que no serían más de 50 Km. /h, y así fue, pero por lo menos me permitió llegar al juego a tiempo. Pude ver a Edward mientras entraba en calor. Me saludó, parecía feliz y emocionado por el partido que tenía enfrente. No era muy fanática de los deportes que digamos, y no me mantenía muy al tanto de los resultados cuando jugaban de visitante, pero por lo que Eric y el resto de mis compañeros de la banda me contaron, si ganaban ese partido saldrían campeones del torneo. El único problema es que aquel equipo contrario tenía la misma cantidad de puntos que ellos, de esa forma, si nosotros perdíamos, ellos serían los campeones. A pesar de la responsabilidad que contraía eso para el equipo, estaba ansiosa, pues vería un partido peleado y parejo, y me mantendría entretenida para no mirar tanto a Edward. Tenía razón, el partido fue sumamente tenso y se podía sentir la euforia y el nerviosismo de todos los alumnos, especialmente los de últimos año. Con mis compañeros, entonamos una y otra vez las melodías de las canciones del Instituto, mientras que las porristas y la tribuna, liderados por Tanya, bailaban y cantaban canciones de aliento. Faltaban sólo segundos y necesitábamos un touchdown para ganar, íbamos cinco abajo. Fue en ese momento cuando vimos como de la nada, Mike Newton sacaba la pelota y le daba a Edward una asistencia perfecta. Todos nos paramos, mudos, esperando ver que ocurriría. Mi amigo salió a la carrera y anotó, para éxtasis de todos, los puntos requeridos justo cuando el reloj se agotó. Los jugadores, corrieron hacia el centro de la cancha y se abalanzaron sobre él, algunos hasta con lágrimas en los ojos. Rápidamente lo elevaron por los aires, mientras él emocionado, saludaba a todos. Los chicos de la tribuna también salieron a festejar con él y el equipo. Para mi sorpresa, faltaba una persona cerca de Edward, a la cual vi, dos segundos más tarde, coqueteando con Mike Newton y tocándole la cara como si aquel fuera su novio. Mike ni siquiera tocaba a Tanya, víctima del shock, creo yo. Edward no tardó mucho en descubrirla y se acercó a ella, quien sólo le dedicó un gesto de desprecio, provocando una vez más, el dolor de mi amigo. A pesar de eso, sentí que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Él… ya no la estaba mirando de la misma forma en que lo hacía siempre. Algo había cambiado. No iba a interferir de nuevo, sabía que él me diría las cosas si realmente quisiera. _

_Me encaminé hacia mi coche, me quité el gorro y las gafas por temor a que se me caigan y deshice mis trenzas, las cuales me dejaron ondas realmente lindas en mi cabello. Mientras seguía peinándome, intenté encender el motor, pero éste no arrancó. Sólo se limitó a hacer CLIC_

_¡Carajo! – grité a los cuatro vientos, harta de ese cacharro. Bajé molesta y moví un poco el coche. No sé por qué extraño motivo, cuando hacía eso, mágicamente arrancaba. Giré la llave pero otra vez lo mismo._

_¿Te llevo? – Una voz detrás de mí me sobresaltó._

_¡Demonios, Edward! – me asustaste._

_¿Tan feo soy?- Intentó bromear._

_Cierra el pico. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Yo…bien – sabía que estaba mintiendo. _

_Díselo a tu cara._

_Y tú dile a tu mecánico que aprenda a arreglar tu coche, vamos. - Me tomó de la cintura y me llevó hasta su coche._

_El corto camino hasta casa se hizo lento he intimidante. Fue de esa forma que me puse a recordar las veces que Edward y yo habíamos salido al cine o por ahí con nuestros amigos, los Hale, y sus dos hermanos, Alice y Emmett. Manejábamos el coche hasta la medianoche y luego terminábamos tomando café en casa todos juntos. Allí, Edward y yo nos alejábamos un poco del resto y él me contaba sus problemas no – amorosos, mientras reíamos. De acuerdo, no éramos mejores amigos, pero no estábamos lejos de serlo, y eso me aterraba. En parte, quería siempre a Edward en mi vida, pero no de esa manera, simplemente no podría soportarlo. Quizás si no fuera a Dartmouth después de todo… Alaska es genial también._

_Bella – me sacó de un tirón de mi nube de fantasías. – Llegamos._

_Adiós – besé su mejilla y salí del auto rápidamente para llamar a mi padre. Él me dijo que iría a buscar el coche en un par de horas, pues le tocaba el turno noche en la comisaría. _

_Subí a mi habitación exhausta, tomé mis productos y me pegué una ducha rápida. Me calcé mis pijamas y me senté a repasar algunos de los libros que contenían los temas del examen. En ese momento, pude ver cómo la cortina se abría y me mostraba a un Edward vestido de etiqueta, ya preparado para la graduación. Mi corazón estalló. Me miró, sonrió y luego comenzó a escribir._

_¿No vienes después de todo?_

_No, estoy estudiando._

_Me hubiese gustado que vayas – hizo puchero y me saludó. Tomó su sacó, lo sostuvo sobre su hombro, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta._

_Apenada por no ir, y mucho menos por saber que Edward no la pasaría bien, intenté volver a mis estudios. Iba a tomar algunos apuntes de los libros en mi cuaderno. Y allí la vi. Aquella nota que escribí tres días atrás se traspapeló y allí estaba. ¿Sería una señal acaso? Debía averiguarlo. Tomé mi teléfono celular._

_¿Alice?- marqué el número de mi amiga, hermana de Edward, quien a pesar de ser un año mayor que yo y no estar siempre en Forks, vino de visita por las vacaciones de verano. Ella también estudia en Dartmouth. _

_¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? _

_¿__Puedes bajar y entrar por la puerta del fondo?_

_Seguro._

_Y Alice…_

_Dime_

_Trae todo mi "botiquín" – así llamaba Alice a las cosas que había comprado para embellecerme, si alguna vez llegaba a desearlo._

_¿Estás bromeando?- su voz se paralizó._

_No, sólo hazlo. _

_De acuerdo._

_Dos minutos después sentí como los nudillos de Alice chocaban contra la puerta de mi habitación._

_Pasa_

_¿Tienes fiebre acaso?- preguntó atónita._

_Iré al baile, no puedo ver así a tu hermano, quiero hacerle compañía._

_Ay, Bellita, eres TAN predecible. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. – Sí, Alice sabía que lo amaba, la única que realmente sabía la verdad…_

_¿Por dónde comenzamos?_

_Lentillas. Toma coraje y póntelas de una puta vez. Son transparentes, amo tu color de ojos. El pelo lo tienes bien, así que sólo te haré una repasada. El maquillaje irá a tono con los zapatos y el vestido. _

_Alice, este vestido es bellísimo, y los zapatos…gracias_

_El azul es el que mejor te queda, y es el color preferido de mi hermano... y de nada, no necesitas agradecerme._

_Pasó más o menos una hora hasta que Alice terminó de prepararme. Al mirarme al espejo, no me reconocí, ¿esa era yo? _

_Sí Bells, eres tú – mi amiga respondió la pregunta en mi cabeza. - ¿Lista? Yo te llevo._

_Aparcó en la puerta del instituto. Guardé la nota en mi pequeño bolso de mano y salí del coche. Me acerqué a la ventanilla para saludar a mi amiga._

_Gracias Allie._

_De nada, y apresúrate a dar bien ese examen, quiero tenerte conmigo por el resto de mis días, - bromeó. – Y por cierto, gánate a mi hermano._

_Idiota – reí por lo bajo._

_Ya, entra._

_Comencé a andar despacio, intentando marcar un ritmo con mis pies para no trastabillar ni desequilibrarme. El gimnasio estaba increíblemente decorado, el tema de la fiesta era: "Un cuento de hadas", y sí, yo me sentía como la Cenicienta del pueblo. _

_ Entré al lugar de manera indiferente, pensando que me camuflaría entre todos, cosa que solía ocurrir bastante seguido, sin embargo, pude sentir como muchos pares de ojos se posaron en mí. Sólo se limitaban a mirarme como en estado de shock. "Estarán planeando una broma pesada, seguramente", dije para mis adentros convencida de que así sería. _

_Estás preciosa Bella – la __vos de Mike Newton me causó repulso_

_Gracias - tartamudeé, mientras me ponía bordó. _

_Es la verdad._

_¡Mike! – sentí la voz de la persona que más odiaba acechando al chico. _

_Lo siento, Tanya me llama, luego te veo Bells._

_Asentí con la cabeza y seguí caminando por el salón en busca de Edward. De repente, las luces se apagaron y la música lenta comenzó a sonar. A pesar de eso, vi como llegaba la salvación a mí. Edward, tan perfecto como siempre, cruzó la pista y me tomó la mano._

_¿Te arrepentiste?- sonrió y me abrazó._

_No iba a dejarte solo._

_Eres hermosa, gracias por acompañarme. – me miró detenidamente entre las luces parpadeantes. – Esto es obra de mi hermana, ¿verdad?_

_Sí – me sonrojé._

_El azul te sienta increíble…Bella yo._

_¡Edward! – esa voz volvía una y otra vez desde mi infierno personal a torturarme. Vi como Tanya, vistiendo un osado vestido rojo que la hacía lucir como una prostituta, se acercaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros. _

_¿Es que no te cansas? Vete de una vez Tanya, hemos terminado, ya supéralo._

_Disculpa, ¿me estás dejando? ¿Tú a mí?_

_Sí, creo que sí – Edward rió. – Ahora vete con Mike. Vamos Bella. – me tomó por la cintura y nos alejamos mientras veíamos como Tanya hacía berrinches en el medio de la pista._

_Al fin te das cuenta que no es eso lo que tu quieres - solté una carcajada que llevaba reprimida en mi interior por meses. _

_Lo que yo buscaba ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo – me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Yo me quedé muda. ¿Edward Cullen estaba insinuándome algo?_

_Hay algo que quiero que veas – dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi cartera, para abrir el cierre._

_Yo también – vi como metía su mano en el bolsillo._

_Abrí el papel y lo expuse al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía con el suyo. Me quedé muda al igual que él al leer mutuamente lo que decían._

_¿Tú me quieres? – dije nerviosa, intentando despertarme de mi sueño._

_He intentado decírtelo hace unas semanas pero…no pude. Tanya me tenía idiotizado. - ¿Y qué me dices de ti?_

_Siempre te he querido Edward…pero jamás imaginé que ibas a prestarme atención, así que preferí ser tu amiga._

_Sé que no lo hice antes, pero me he dado cuenta que tú eres la única que me entiende, la que ha estado cerca de mí siempre. No se por qué no pude verlo._

_Eso ya no importa, ahora me perteneces. _

_Lo miré a los ojos, y nos fundimos en un beso de amor. Pude volver a ver su sonrisa, esa tan blanca y radiante que podría hacer que un pueblo entero se ilumine. _

_ Sabía que duraría para siempre. Y así fue._

_Now, he belongs with me ( Ahora él me pertenece)_

_

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que les guste este One shot, y vienen muchos más, el de hoy, está dedicado a la hermosa canción de Taylor Swift. BESITOOS. QUIERO REVIEWS ^^,**


End file.
